Question: Simplify the expression. $ (-7q^{6}-q^{5}+6q^{2}) + (4q^{6}+6q^{5} ) $
Explanation: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-7q^{6}-q^{5}+6q^{2} + 4q^{6}+6q^{5}$ Identify like terms. $ - {7 q^6} - \color{#DF0030}{ q^5} + {6 q^2} + {4 q^6} + \color{#DF0030}{6 q^5} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( -7 + 4 ) q^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ q^5} + { 6 q^2} $ Add the coefficients. $-3q^{6}+5q^{5}+6q^{2}$